


[Family] Ya es suficiente dolor...

by deskdraik



Series: FUSW [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, Resets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskdraik/pseuds/deskdraik
Summary: Un esqueleto sentado en un bar completamente solo, en una ciudad desierta, recordando la felicidad.





	[Family] Ya es suficiente dolor...

Él estaba solo, su hermano había sido asesinado hace poco… a pesar de que había ocurrido ya un centenar de veces, aún dolía, pero la ira había tomado protagonismo esta en vez de la tristeza.

Ese maldito niño… todo era su culpa, si no fuera por los malditos resets… lo habría empujado en el núcleo hace bastante tiempo, pero ¿De qué sirve si puede regresar como si nada pasó? ¿Qué punto tenía ir y combatir con él, ser herido a muerte una y otra vez, sólo para que se salga con la suya?

Ya no le quedaba nada… sin familia… sin amor…

Suspiró.

Uno se descuida y una coneja se roba al hombre que amas, maravilloso, y ella le podía dar lo que él nunca podría, perseverancia, olvido. Ambos podrían estar saliendo en una línea de tiempo y olvidar todo cuando ocurriera un reset, pero ese sentimiento de dejavú, haría que ansiaran estar cerca más pronto…

Apoyó sus brazos en la barra vacía, mientras recordaba verlos a través de la ventana del bar en pleno momento de pasión y sentir que su alma se rompía en dos.

A pesar de que le había dicho que lo amaría toda la vida… Palabras que no llegaron a ser dichas en las últimas líneas de tiempo…

Lo había perdido… tal vez para siempre…

Y él no debería ser el único que sufriera…

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se relaciona con la imagen que hice hace un par de días:  
> http://deskdraik.tumblr.com/post/170331957226/prompt-3-caught-ok-i-didnt-know-what-to
> 
> Esto se está volviendo una serie XD


End file.
